


【ALLc】 午后三时的恋人们 上

by moonmoonwind



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmoonwind/pseuds/moonmoonwind
Summary: 有俱乐部拟人，NTR，三观不正……





	【ALLc】 午后三时的恋人们 上

【迪罗/贝壳花/尤文罗】午后三时的恋人们 上

cp：按顺序分别是尤文罗、迪罗、贝壳花、布冯罗？（最后一个可能要下才能写到了

非顺序时间线，片段闪回   
ooc属于我 

 

远行前夜

Juventus是一位作风老派的意大利绅士，但坚守的形式感不同于某个远离欧洲大陆的岛屿，喝茶执着于茶具套装是否齐整、茶叶浓度是否毫厘不差，只是固执地需要有一段不被打扰的宁静时光，在阳光明媚的午后，和自己的恋人共饮一杯下午茶，交换一个温柔而惬意的吻。

即便平素总是冷冰冰的唇，在与那人浅尝辄止的吻之后也发展成了缠绵热烈的深吻。

“Cris…”Juventus在吻和吻的间隙发出叹息一样的呢喃，他轻柔抚摩恋人颈项的动作开始渐渐施加了力道，两人交缠的信息素亦变得胶着起来。

并非是不精于调情挑逗之道，只是年纪渐长之后，Juve便对很多虚情假意的暧昧情调失去了兴趣。  
他宁可将更多时间花在家庭的经营与关系的维护上，在熟悉的地方做着安全的事情，日复一日、稀松平常。

长吻终了，他于是终于放开他的恋人，看着恋人湿润的双眼，末了又抬起手轻抚了一下对方被璀璨钻石点缀的耳垂，引得那人微微颤抖一下，一如既往地敏感。

Juve即将远行去北美洲的某个寒冷的地方，为之后的生意货源打点准备。当天晚上，他难得舍弃了平日里的一本正经，选择了更为放肆尽兴的做【】爱体位，在高潮来临前一刻拥紧对方，胸口紧贴着身下人光【】裸的脊背，仿佛从肉体到灵魂，严丝合缝。

昏暗月光洒落在卧室的地上，老派绅士已然睡去，被叫做Cris的男人悄悄起身，从身边人的臂弯中逃了出来。  
批上那件黑色丝绸的睡衣，胸口大片袒露着的蜜色肌肤上尽是引人遐想的欢爱痕迹。

长夜，才刚刚开始。

 

林中鹿影

——Dybala真正意义上的暑假，是从一个美丽的错误开始的。

自高中开始，他便被父亲送入了私立寄宿学校。学校课业繁重，就算是假期，也有形形色色的创意功课需要完成，学分不修完就无法升入更高年级。他索性放弃假期，和同班的年轻小伙子们一起呆在宿舍里，借着课业修习的名头，挥霍着稍纵即逝的年少春光。

十六岁那年，Dybala分化成了一个alpha，明明有着一张孩子气的天使面容，却偏偏生了一对锋利的眉。甜美和锐利两种气质，在年轻的alpha身上混合，时而展露时而隐藏，就如同他的年纪一样，游走在男孩和男人的界限边缘。

青春期的寄宿生涯中，Dybala就和同年龄的alpha一样，一度沉迷于光怪陆离、肉欲横流的omega封面杂志。看得多了，难念午夜梦回佳人入梦。  
但奇怪的是，封面上娇艳欲滴的女性omega一个也没有来过他的绮梦里。造访他的春梦的，总是一片不见尽头的森林，就和他家中私人公园里的那片林子有几分相似，林中飘起了奶白色的浅雾，隐约之间似乎有一只鹿的影子，灵巧轻盈又矫健，漂亮的鹿角影影绰绰。

就这么浑浑噩噩好几年过去，Dybala终于告别了连回忆都是拥挤逼仄的高中生涯，当然也一并告别了他梦中的林中鹿影。  
大学生活自由得多，有更多时间来充实自己，调整状态，连带得他与严肃老派的父亲的关系也缓和了起来。

大学一年级时，他鲜有地决定回家呆上一整个暑假。  
而有些事情，却也正是从那个时候开始，走向了不可预知的结局。

他家中的那片森林，很少起雾，偏偏那个下午……Dybala之后已经无法再完整回忆起那天究竟发生了什么，只剩下一些支离破碎的画面充斥他的脑子。  
当林中飘起浅白的雾时，他仿佛鬼使神差般地，走入了少年时的荒唐欲念编织的伊甸乐园，并且深信在此刻，这片乐园能够真真切切地带给他欢愉，填满他的美梦。

当他见到那个omega时，他正在午睡，手边的蜜酒已经饮尽，小麦色的皮肤上留下微醺的痕迹。  
Dybala闻到空气里弥漫的无花果的甜香、葡萄的浓郁多汁，omega甜软馥郁的信息素气味几乎是在一瞬间就牢牢抓住了他。

Alpha们向来笃信他们与omega之间纯然的信息素吸引，一定会让对方无法拒绝，当场成为他们可以拆吃入腹的美味佳肴。

当时的Dybala自然也是满心捕获猎物的快感。他还保持着年轻人一贯的志得意满，告诉自己，这就是那只闯进他心头的“迷人小鹿”了！

但世事难料，后来的事情，谁又能知道呢？

 

白日美人

Federico最近在这片富人区给一位富商家的儿子教授吉他。

说来很奇怪，吉他算不上什么太过难学的乐器，富家少爷如果想要私人老师可以找到大把地替代者，那位眉眼锐利的大男孩，却态度坚决地邀请了他，并承诺以丰厚的报酬。

可能是因为，他们是同一所大学的校友吧！  
男孩比他大一级，开了学就要升入大三了，却仍是一副不知人间疾苦的天真神色。

他们是在学校音乐社遇见的，男孩看着他弹吉他时，时常流露出一种和他的年龄不相符的沉重表情来，与他往日里无忧无虑地阔少做派完全不同，竟让人心生一种想要开解他、听他倾诉的冲动来。

事实证明，教授吉他果然也不仅仅是单纯的教学而已。  
暑假中的每个周三，几乎成了年轻男孩的告解时间，无神论者Federico一度觉得自己是个俗世的神父，正手执圣经解救这位迷途不知返的信徒。

Federico从对方的只言片语中拼凑出了一个隐秘的故事，与其说是罪孽深重，不如说是香艳撩人。

他的学长有一位年长的恋人，却出于某种道德的原因，无法和恋人光明正大地厮守，只能在无人知晓地背光处亲吻、拥抱。

“为什么不放弃他呢？”Federico也试着不解地发问。神色沉重的学长此刻却又像是得到了神迹指示一般，露出一个坦然的笑容，“或许他就是我的一个梦吧！梦只能等着他自己醒来……“

——又是一个周三的午后，Federico背着吉他盒，穿行在这片绵延的森林中。他今天到的稍微早了一些，可以在这片一直吸引他兴致的森林里放慢脚步、欣赏一下林中风景。

林子里有一些无花果树，现在大约是还未到成熟采摘的时候，枝头都是饱满的青色果实。Federico走上前，突然发现一颗无花果树的枝杈上，挂着一条熟悉的领巾。

——是那位少爷学长的领巾，他们音乐社有一次活动，他曾见他系过一次。

在果树下的泥土间，似乎还有什么东西晃着闪耀的光芒，Federico的好奇心被撩拨了上来。他蹲下来，想要从最平凡无奇的土壤里找到炫目光芒的来源。

是一枚钻石耳钉。

他将这颗不小心遗失的宝石放在手心，脑子里却不由控制地开始出现一些旖旎的画面，这会是那位不能光明正大牵手的“年长恋人”的所属物嘛？他的钻石耳钉和他的领巾，为什么会同时出现在这时而飘起薄雾的森林中呢？

答案已经不言自明。

Federico终于穿过这片“信守秘密”的森林，迎接他的却并不是一贯活泼天真的学长，而是一扇大敞的门。

“有人吗？”他提高了音量，却无人应答。

等了足有一刻钟，也不见有人从门里走出来。Federico只好循着印象中的路线往大宅深处走去。

一些衣料摩擦的声音从这座宅子里的某个角落传出来，还隐约夹杂着一些隐忍的呻吟，Federico发誓他不是想要去偷窥的，但刚才在森林中的那段“可能发生过的”风流韵事，早已让他充满了某种不可名状的焦躁与难耐。  
毕竟是个血气方刚的年轻alpha，他的脚步遵从信息素的调配，开始向着声音的来源走去。

Federico记得自己曾问过学长，为什么不放弃这段感情呢？  
他还记得当时对方的表情。如果说当时的回答只是一种不可言传的感同身受，当他在见识了此时此刻的活色生香之后，一切答案也就了然于胸了。

毫无疑问，这是一位性感撩人、魅力非凡的omega，他迷人的肤色与精致的眉眼，大约是来自美丽南国岛屿的造物。精心修剪的眉毛，斜挑的角度令人想起30年代好莱坞的电影明星。

这位偷欢中的“维纳斯”显然没有察觉有人正在偷窥着这里发生的一切，他只是自顾自地继续用修长而健美的双腿，夹紧压在他身上男人的背。隐忍着愉悦的呻吟，一边展露出与他高大身形不相符的脆弱神情，将情动的喉结暴露给与他交颈缠绵的男人。

不幸却意料之中，Federico发现自己起了反应。  
这并不是最糟糕的事情，让他呆在原地无法动弹的是，他发现正在和这位白日美人上演“偷情“戏码的男人，似乎并不是他所认识的那位叫做Dybala的学长……


End file.
